RuneScape - Souls of the Damned
Souls of the Damned is a new role-play, which can be seen as a sequel to RuneScape - Regicide and involves the return of a new nasty characters from previous role-plays. Rules 1. Posts must comply with the Wiki Rules 2. Don't kill, permanently injure or mutilate other character that isn't yours 3. Respect others 4. Have fun! Enlistment Various Factions (The evil dude's) **Force composition: Unknown (but large) amount of Undead soldiers (of the Reaper's new army). Most undead are characters from previous role-plays. The Creed of Assassins **Force composition: 50 Well-trained professional assassins (see RuneScape - Bank Heist) The Zantrozian Arbiters **Force composition: 300 new warriors The Scorpozi **Force composition: 5 billion troops The Karazahn **Force composition: 3 million troops, complete with Fleet The Misfits **Force composition: 1 Dracomancer archer, 1 assassin, 1 cyborg and1 undead Dracomancer seargent. The Gielinor Defender Group *Force composition: 9565 Ground Troops (total) **8 Prodigies (included in above number) *468 Star ships **3,000 crew *718 Ground vehicles **956 crew *1,339 Naval vessels **8,435 crew Total ground troops/crew 21,956 Total vehicles 2,525 Characters The evil dude **Name: Angeror **Species: Transcendental Being **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Itself **Goal: Cause Chaos for its Benefit **Name: Grim Reaper **Species: Transcendental Being **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Itself **Goal: Destroy Gielinor **Name: Commander Zantroz **Species: Zantrozian **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Itself **Goal: Revenge on Gielinor **Name: Cyber-Lord **Species: Undead Cyberman **Status: Undead **Affiliation: Grim Reaper **Goal: Revenge **Name: Scorpozis Prime **Species: Scorpozi **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Scorpozi **Goal: Revenge **Name: Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen **Species: Undead Raxacoricofallapatorian **Status: Undead **Affiliation: Itself **Goal: Revenge **Name: Karaza **Species: Karazahn **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Karazahn Alliance **Goal: Find Staff of Power **Name: Hydraxor **Species: Undead Hydraxite **Status: Undead **Affiliation: Hydraxite Empire **Goal: Find Staff of Power **Name: "The Assassin" **Species: Human **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Goal: Find "The Artefact" **Name: Mutra Achilos **Species: Human **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Unknown **Goal: Defend Gielinor **Name: The Stranger **Species: Time Lord **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Unknown **Goal: Help defend Gielinor ToaBionicle **Name: John Dixon **Species: Human/Dragon/Time Lord **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Dracomancers **Goal: Help the world. *Name: Seargent Malfoy **Species: Human/Dragon/ **Status: Undead **Affiliation: Dracomancers **Goal: Avenge his killers **Name: The Assassin **Species: Human **Status: Unknown **Affiliation: himself **Goal: Unknown **Name: Prototype **Species: Cyborg **Status: Rebuilt **Affiliation: Whoever he decides he can trust **Goal: Discover his purpose Fegaxeyl **Name: Drauss **Species: Human **Status: Alive **Affiliation: Gielinor Defender Group (GDG) **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man **Name: Cratus XVII **Species: Crate Creature **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Commander of GDG forces at base **Name: Doarle **Species: Human (Prodigy) **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man **Name: Creeth **Species: Human (Prodigy) **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man **Name: Mordi **Species: Human (Prodigy) **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man **Name: La'ab **Species: Human (Prodigy) **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man **Name: Yargther **Species: Human (Prodigy) **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man **Name: Thyra **Species: Human (Prodigy) **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man **Name: Urtur **Species: Human (Prodigy) **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man **Name: Kairie **Species: Human (Prodigy) **Status: Alive **Affiliation: GDG **Goal: Rescue the Wise Old Man =Introduction= Angeror and the Reaper have trapped the Wise old man in Hell, as of RuneScape - Regicide. Years later, chaos everywhere will be caused with the return of a few nasty characters. 1 - Time is a Valuable Thing... There is no heaven or hell. Just the Eternal Void (although Angeror created a pocket universe called "Hell"). When people die, their souls are automatically transported to the Eternal Void. There, they are trapped as ghosts of their former selves. Some powerful mages, like Necromancers, can summon souls out of the Void, giving the summoned soul a body of either a ghost, zombie or skeleton. The Grim Reaper can access the Void at any time, and release the inhabitants any time. Once released, the Reaper may give them a full body of their normal selves (but they can't be alive; meaning they may look real, but they cannot be killed). The Reaper has been waiting a millennia to release the contents of the Void onto Gielinor, his least favourite planet just for fun. Yet, he has permission to do it from his superior, Angeror. "Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day as the clock ticks life away..." said Angeror. "Once a great clan stated that. Time on Gielinor is about to perish...." Arnie 16:34, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 2 - Filling In the Gap This basicly explains what my characters have been doing since previous roleplays John Dixon After the trek up Mt. Titania, John had gone up in the Dracomancer order, becoming a lietenant under the king. He was sent on the most dangerous of assignments, such as collecting rare artifacts and taming the mightiest of dragons. But John wasn't satisfied. Instead of doing things for the good of Draco, he wanted to do things for Gielendor. For the people. Not just the Dracomancers. So, at around the same time as RuneScape - Regicide, he "Dissapeared", to wander the world, helping people. He then rejoined the Dracomancers, and was welcomed back in awe, being reinstated ( by request) as a group Seargent, taking the place that Seargent Malfoy once held. Prototype In 179 ,( the year before this role play is set ), some of the scientists at the ZTI ( Zamorackian Technological Institute ) found his body, aswell as the bodies of the Clone Drones. Finding the organic parts of his body still to be alive, they fixed him, adding enhancements such as extra armour, a sheild and a blaster. He started to stir, and muttered, " I... am awake... I... did not die... where am I...?" "You are in our labratory. We've fixed you, and then spruced you up a bit. We've found that you can control stone. Very useful, if you ask me." "I am awake... You have continued... my suffering... You will... DIE!" His systems fully rebooting, he raised his arm, the rocks from the top of the cavern falling down on the scientists. Then, using his new jetpack, he flew out of the cavern, then started wandering around. The Assassin Dang! I can't reveal where he is yet. Wait till next post Seargent Malfoy Seargent Malfoy's spirit had managed to work through to our world from the void. Taking the body of a recently deceased ( the ZTI scientist ), he stood up and said " I'm Back" And there we go. Hope that was enough 3 - Faction Override The Scorpozi had been trapped in space for years. But now, their crystal prison exploded, releasing the monstrous aliens and their gigantic leader, Scorpozis Prime. But out of nowhere, a strange whisper entered the brain of the Prime. "Seek revenge on Gielinor. The gods Linkin Park have been taken care of..." The Prime hovered towards the Jagex Nebula (Scorpozi can breathe in space), with its army of 5 billion. ---- Commander Zantroz had returned to Zantroz, failing. He was assigned a new team, the all new Zantrozian Arbiters. This time, 300 warriors were in the team. But a strange whisper entered Zantroz's brain. "Gielinor has weakened. Seek revenge. Help destroy the planet. Regain the Staff of Power." The 3 Zantrozian ships set co-ordinates for the Jagex Nebula. ---- The Creed of Assassins were in deep hiding. Their shadowy criminal underworld had strengthened since the great bank robbery. They virtually became the Mafia. They were planning another attack, this time on Varrock, the heart of Gielinor. They would be rich by the time they finished their "dealings". ---- The Karazahn Alliance fleet of 3 million were heading towards the Jagex Nebula, after their leader, Karaza, was contacted by a strange voice, instructing them to retrieve the Staff of Power and destroy the planet in the process. Arnie 17:20, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 4 - Connections Present Day John had been sent to the Arkwrite peninsualla, to " clear up " after an accident. He stood by the hole in the cavern roof. "That's nasty" he then saw a grey blob lieing on the sand far away. Running over to it, he saw the prototype sprawled on the ground.Seeing the problem, he took the panel off the back, flipped a couple of switches and replaced the panel. The machine rebooted, and turned to face John. it said, in a raspy voice, " We are in much, much danger!" ---- Malfoy climbed out of the hole, seeing John and the prototype walking in his direction. " It can't be... no, it can't, it's to much of a coincidence...." ---- The assassin walked into the dungeon underneath Varrock Palace. Looking at his hordes of weaponry, gold and armour, he said, " The invasion is coming. When it does, I shall reveal myself to the public and blast those aliens to hell!" 5 - Darts and Darkness There was a map in front of the Reaper and Angeror. A map of Gielinor. Angeror and his counterpart were planning their attacks. "You know Angeror, my skeletal spies tell me that there are converted Cybermen that will be against us. And there is a secret organisation is forming to combat us. Its like they are expecting us" "Meh." Angeror threw a dart at Lumbridge. "You should open the portal here. That King Lance loves this town, it will destroy him to see his town destroyed..." The Reaper threw a dart, and it landed on Varrock. "The Universal Rift runs through here. The Torchwood team are here also" "You should pay them a little visit. Im sure the Scorpozi will attack here. The Zantrozian Arbiters will attack the Taverely-Burthorpe area, and possibly even Mt. Titania. The Hydraxites and Karazahn, well, I told them the staff could be anywhere. Once these great armies come, i will make sure they form an alliance." Angeror then got out some small figurines. These figurines looked like King Lance, Treo, Drauss and Cratus. "We cannot fail. I will crush these miserable mortals once and for all!" He crushed the figurines. "Ya know Angeror, we were gonna use those as voodoo dolls." "Who needs voodoo when you have Angeror!" A skeleton suddenly appeared and started whispering to the Reaper. "We have new adversaries. A cyborg, a dracomancer, and some weird prodigies. And one soul escaped from the Void" "No big deal. They shall be crushed! And one soul cannot cause any trouble!" Arnie 19:45, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 6 - Incoming defence " Why are we in danger? " Said John, pulling up prototype and helping him limp towards his tele-pad. "They are coming. Alien invaders from far in your past will return, and then the contents of hell itself shall be poured onto runescape" proto moaned, his circuits still smoking. As they neared the hole, he became agitated after seeing the body that Malfoy inhabited crawl out. Malfoy straightened up, and said, in his old voice, "John. My you've grown. It feels only yesterday I was calling you a worm. Remember? Yannille?" John's face fell immediatly. Walking up to Malfoy and touching his forehead, he had a shock and said, " It's really you, er, sir..." "You know him?" Proto said, "It is not one of the scientists?" "No. Now, theres someone I need to see. Hold my hands." They did so, and he Group Teleported to Varrock. ---- The Assassin turned, as he heard a loud PING. John Stepped towards him and said, "Hello A" To be continued... 7 - New Kids on the Block The ship bobbed on the deep South Sea surf. In the stern of the Home Vessel, Drauss and the Prodigies were facing a captured com-screen broadcasting a live message from the ship to the Base. "Cratus wishes good luck!" said the Crate Creature back at base. "Thanks Cratus," said Drauss, hidden behind the blue-white visor of his personalised Cyberbody, "We're gonna need it. Keep up the patrols and all that stuff, won't you?" "Cratus will! Goodbye!" "Bye old friend." said Drauss, before deactivating the screen. He turned, aiming a remote at a large, needle-like object in the centre of the room, and hit a small grey button. Drauss was always cautious to disguise the Master Triggers of any device as a seemingly normal button, so if it did fall into the wrong hands they would waste valuable time trying to find the correct button. The needle sudden glowed red, and suddenly turned into a red slit in time and space, widening and growing at a slow rate. The slit turned from straight red to a crimson-red-brown-black mix, pulsating energy and releasing heat. This slit was quite literally the road to hell. "After you Kairie!" Drauss called, as the slit began to roar. Kairie, in her blue Cyberbody with gold trimmings, checked her backpack, sealed her helmet completely, and walked right up to the slit. She put her armoured hand in to check whether it was complete - sure enough, her hand remained steady, no different to what might happen if you put your hand out of a window. Only now, outside the window was Hell. "Let's roll!" Kairie's soft voice came over their suit-to-suit radio, and leapt into the slit. "Ok, Yargther, you next!" Yargther nodded, checked his suit, and jumped into the hole. "Go La'ab!" called Drauss, and another Cybersuited figure ran into the slit, jumping head first. The other five did this, leaving the room abandoned, except for Drauss. "Make way for Drauss!" he said, "Go... DRAUSS!" He ran towards the slit, jumped, somersaulted through the pit, and suddenly found himself falling. Eight figures were falling far beneath him, towards an obscure cloud of black. Beneath that cloud... Was Hell. --Fegaxeyl 19:16, 8 January 2008 (UTC) 8 - Old Friends The two outcsts hugged each other like old friends. "Where've you been?" asked John. "I was hiding from the public view. I've managed to sustain it for so long... except for that incident in 178, I'll never trust a woman again..." The Prototype stared at the symbol round the Assassin's chest. "That symbol, it symbolises peace. Why do you where it?" "Nowadays, this symbol isn't worn by many. A group is popping up, claiming the apocalipse is coming, that hell is being ripped open." "We have heard the same." "But," John, "to fight you'll have to reveal yourself to the public." "I've got to take that sacrifice." The assassin sighed, looking down at his chest and then at the futuristic cannon-like weapons behind him. "They approach" he said, and flipped a switch on the wall. The celing then opened, and the cannons opened fire. 9 - Ghosts of the Past The Eternal Void is literally nothing. Just a white tunnel that goes on for eternity. Here are the souls of the damned (tehnically, dead). The souls do have interaction, and look exactly like they were when they died, just see-through with flying abilities. The Void has many different species of alien, and lots of humans. At the side of the tunnel were contraptions called "windows", where the souls can see what is happening in the Universe. An undead Cyber-Lord is looking through one. "Look at them. Using my Cyber-army for their benefits. And whats more disturbing that I have emotions now! How can i live with such pain!" Another familiar face walked to the window. "Talking to yourself again, Cybey?" mocked the evil Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. "At least I don't look like a mouldy marshmallow!" the Cyber-Lord retorted. The grin faded from Slitheen. "Look here metal face, I rule this void. Iam the strongest one here. Watch your mouth, boy!" the Slitheen waddled off. The Cyber-Lord sighed and stared at the window. "So this is what hurt feels like. Stuck in an Eternal Void." Arnie 16:05, 9 January 2008 (UTC) 10 - Rough Landing >>'Speed level clocking at 120 m/s. Release parachute Y/N' >>'Parachute release selected. Opening in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...' >>'Chute opened. Activate movement capabilities Y/N' >>'Movement capabilities online. Form up with unit identifying as Prodigy Y/N' >>'Movement order confirmed. Enter "V" formation Y/N' >>'Formation constructed. Request ETA to landing? Y/N' >>'ETA three minutes twelve seconds' >>'ETA two minutes thirty one seconds' >>'ETA one minute twenty seven seconds' >>'ETA ten seconds' >>'9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...' >>'Landed. Withdraw chute Y/N' >>'Chute withdrawn. Provide weapon Y/N' >>'Weapon choices: Assault laser, magic rifle, kinetic rifle' >>'Assault laser selected. Deactivate program options temporarily Y/N' >>'Program options turning offline' Drauss and the prodigies assembled on the ashy ground, arming lasers and surveying the area. Drauss quickly switched on his sensory antenna. A burst of short fat wires emerged from a bulbous globe on the back of his helmet. Instantly, results started pouring in. He radioed the others. "Everyone okay?" "We're all fine, boss." Came the reply, crackling over the radio. "Good. Now, we need to move out and occupy a position. Kairie?" "Er... this ash is thick, but I think there's a large hill at this location." A small ping! reverberated in each of their helmets, and the HUDs showed in the distance the outline of a steep hill, which looked like it had been cut down one side. "Let's roll!" Drauss called, and the nine of them started running behind Drauss towards the hill, skirting natural funnels and vents of lava and toxic fumes. After about five minutes, they reached the foot of the hill. It towered above them, red, like a cartoon bruise - albiet with one side shaved off into a sheer, 50 metre cliff by a slow moving river of lava. Drauss beckoned at the others to follow him, and they quickly abseiled the steep side, using the built-in rock-picks and ropes that were included in their suits. After another four minutes, they emerged onto the blunted top. It curved, then flattened out, in a manner so unusual nothing in the Wilderness could match it. Drauss and the others scrambled up the last few metres, then stood straight up at the top of the hill. "Okay everyone, equipment, pronto." Doarle, the tallest Prodigy, and therefore the one with the largest backpack, hit a button. The top part, a cylinder, fell off, and impacted on the dusty ground. La'ab quickly ran up to the pack at put his gloved hand on a sensor on the lid. The blue screen glowed green as his hand was scanned, then rotated with a hiss of steam. La'ab reached inside and pulled out a load of seemingly useless doodads, laying them across the ground. Then, he pressed a button on a remote he had procured from the canister, and the "doodads" suddenly burst into several tents, which shot pegs into the ground. "I love these compressed camp packs," muttered Drauss, then "Ok, Mordi and Urtur set up and secure a perimeter. Everyone else, unpack and set up for the night!" The hastily obliged, and Drauss walked into one of the smallest peach-coloured tents. He took off his backpack, pressure-sealed the door, and emptied out a set of metal items. As the roar of outside was deafened, he set up the metal items and hit a button on a similair remote to the one La'ab had been using. A bed, a wardrobe, and several other devices suddenly appeared, but most importantly, a small screen. He pressed a button after it deployed, and the small screen flickered into life. Cratus's smiling face emerged on the screen. "Drauss! Cratus wonders if the mission is underway?" "Well underway, Cratus. We've just set up the base." "Good, good. Well, we're getting reports of strange activity nearby, so Cratus is gonna check it out!" "Good for you, Cratus. Over and out." "You too, says Cratus. Out." The screen flickered off. Drauss sighed. Now he truly was in Hell. --Fegaxeyl 16:36, 9 January 2008 (UTC) 11 - Transmission Suddenly, out of nowhere, in every major city on the planet, a huge TV screen appeared in the sky (above the cities). Angeror wanted to talk to Gielinor. "Citizens of Gielinor, aka puny scum. Iam the Angeror, the most powerful being in the Universe. But alas iam not talking about my life story. I have a warning, to you humans, goblins, elves, ogres, giants, trolls and whatever disgusting creature dwells here. Armageddon has come. As we speak, several billion hostile aliens are heading towards you, ready to annihilate you. Whats even worse, the dead will come back to haunt you. Quite literally! And I shall stand on a burnt planet, victorious. I won't have to feed for years! I ---" The broadcast was interrupted, and instead on the screen was The Stranger. "Oh hello, sorry about the horrible beast thing you saw earlier. Iam the Doctor, a 903 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, and Iam the man who will save your lives and possibly the trillions above you! Anyway, the Angeror is right; you will be completely obliterated by aliens. You must band together, and unite as one. I have been resraching planet for years, and look at these great clans you have! The Gielinor Defender Group are doing most of the work! Dracomancers, Asgarnian Marine Corps, King's Order, RuneScapian Secret Order, Dragon Slayers, Axe Riders, Outlaw Horde, Facemask Gang and the 1st Golathion Project! Well, not the Golathian project, no way its too early for that. Well, come on get out there, and defend yourselves! Don't leave yourselves to die!" The screens disappeared, infuriating Angeror in secret. The message really reached out to people. Arnie 17:34, 9 January 2008 (UTC) 12 - Response The Misfits saw the message, and John sent a message to the stronghold. Suddenly, there were warriors and dragons materializing all over runescape. The remains of the clone drones awakened, and used their elemental powers against the invaders. Malfoy, in a move of insanity, the possessed John. He put his hands to his own neck and said, "Stop the guns or he dies!" 13 - When Dimensions Clash The Eternal Void had suddenly slanted, causing the souls to fall (but they flew afterwards), towards one big window just created. This window was a portal to Gielinor. And before them, appeared the Reaper. "This is your time of reckoning! Every soul here will be free from this Void, and into the planet Gielinor! Some of you may be familiar with it, but we are going to invade this planet of the living. Once you escape, you will regain your original bodies, and be virtually invincible! You will still be dead, but you will kill the inhabitants of this world, and re-populate it! If any of you have any objections, you may stay for eternity in the white, neverending Void. Once you cross over, you will be given appriopriate battle-ware by my skeletal servants. You will never get a chance like this again, so what is your choice?" Every soul was pouring through the portal. The portal lead to Lumbridge, where skeleton and zombie warriors were already there. The souls had their bodies regained, but lost the ability to fly (unless they could already). The undead started to attack Lumbridge. Soon, the souls were spreading throughout the planet. Supported by skeletons and zombies, there were an assortment of weird creatures. The Cyber-Lord had the chance to have his revenge. He had some undead Cybermen on his side. This new Cyber-unit started their killing spree. Cyranus Fel-Fotch had a gang of other Slitheen family members, who were killed by vinegar and nuclear missiles previously. Hydraxor and a few dead Hydraxites were also causing chaos. After the transmission, many citizens had evacuated onto "sanctuary bases" on various unchartered islands in Gielinor. ---- The various alien forces were also getting closer. :Remember: You cannot kill these undead souls if they are already dead! Arnie 16:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) 14 - The Wrong Side of the Bed Drauss was just waking up when he suddenly heard the static on his com-screen fizzing and crackling. He bolted up and hit the "on" button. The static was replaced by an image of Cratus. "Drauss! Cratus says we've got a big big problem!" "What is it?" asked Drauss. "Our portal monitors just when off the charts simultaneously! And we've recieved a message from Angeror that was replaced by some guy called the Doctor." Cratus blurted. "Doctor of what?" "Er... I think it was just a title. Anyway, there are huge W-axis particle leaks all over Gielinor! What should we do?" "Mobilise everyone we have. Put a decent detatchment at each major South Ocean portal and spread our teleport relays to all major towns and cities. This could be disastrous if not handled correctly." "Cratus agrees. How are you doing?" "Er... it wasn't a bad night..." FIZZ-SHOOM! An explosion rocked Drauss's tent. "Gotta go, bye!" He called, hitting the "off" button and pulling up his suit. He opened it up, stepped inside, then closed it. With no time to lose, he took his helmet, sealed it on, then grabbed his Assault Laser and Battery Blaster. He slammed his hand into the panel by the door, bundling his weapons into his free hand, then rushed through the door as it hissed open. Outside, the Prodigies were assembled, looking up at the sky. Where it had been a red-black viel, it was now a grey-white tunnel, leading on infinitely. And, ominously, it was descending. "Doarle!" Drauss bawled into his radio, "Pack up the base! Everyone else, with me!" The roaring of Hell was replaced by the screeching of the tunnel as it slowly turned. Lightning leapt from the tiny ridges that spiralled around it's inside. When Drauss had finished ordering the others, the tunnel had been about an inch wide from his point of view - now it practically surrounded them, dropping down around their hill to reach the ground. Whenever the "walls" hit a mountaintop nearby they moulded to it's shape then kept on dropping, like a curtain. Then it began to creep across the ashy ground and up the sides of the hill. Lightning danced around the Prodigy's base. The tunnel wall was creeping up the mountain about a metre every half minute. Eventually, it was right up to them. "Jump when it gets near you!" ordered Drauss. As the circle of silver-grey closed around them, they jumped. Only, they did not come down - instead they were blasted in a flash of light and zipped away up the tunnel. Drauss was last. "I hope this was a good idea!" he said to no-one, before activate the Super-jump on his suit and soaring up as the tunnel closed beneath him. Instantly, a cloud of white surrounded him, and he felt stretched. He was being pulled up the tunnel... ---- Cratus was only slightly worried by the fact that all the portals were activated. He became quite worried when he heard reports of strange undead creatures attacking Lumbridge. Then he became immensely worried when they got a video link confirming those reports. Cratus was not too great a leader; it had always been Drauss who had given most of the commands as a fine soldier, whereas Cratus was typically a ceremonial leader. Nevertheless, when he knew action was needed, action was what he gave. He ran up to the command room, and grasped the microphone there. "Attention! Attention! All troops to battle stations! All vehicles and starships prepare for battle at Lumbridge! All naval vessels prepare to bombard enemy positions! Mobilise base for most advantageous position regarding battle strategies!" In a moment, the otherwise fairly organised life in the base was thrown upside down as troops ran to their rallying points and crews sprinted to their vehicles. Red lights shone as battle stations was initiated. Then, quite unexpectantly, the floor shook. Down below, the base had released it's clamps on the ocean floor and was activating it's amazing engines, which were slowly driving it up from a small island range south of Tutorial Island to the mouth of the river Lum. ---- Fifteen minutes later, the sound of laser fire erupted in Lumbridge, fighting for a chance to grow louder than the groaning and chinking from the undead creatures attacking the town. Since the Cyber assault, it had been rebuilt with better strategic defensive positions and the castle had improved tenfold, but it was still coping badly with the sudden unexpected attack. Until, of course, the GDG arrived. Armed with lasers, rifles, e-guns and Battery Blasters, the GDG's ground forces ripped into the undead horde. The Cyberhumans activated their wrist-lasers, shredding zombies here and there, whilst Cyberbody-clad warriors ran into the swarm of undead, ripping apart the bodies and coating them with acid from their Battery Blasters. Tanks opened fire, obliterating chunks of the zombie army. But the zombie army kept on coming. And coming. And coming. --Fegaxeyl 16:49, 10 January 2008 (UTC) 15 - Pointless "Ok, ok, it was just for show anyway", he said, flipping the switch to turn the cannons off. "Ok.", he said, stepping back into his old body, "That was giving me a banging headache. There are only two ways to fully destroy a soul. The first is to crush it in a cyto-chamber and swallow the ashes. Since they haven't existed for 5000 years, we'll have to use the other method. The souls can be sealed back into the void forever if we can find the right spell. I haven't seen the spellbook since before the battle." "Then, lets go to ardgoune!" said The Assassin, "Erm... thinking again... how do we get to Ardgone when souls are attacking people everywhere?" "Souls can be held off with certain spells, knocked semi-consious, for a short while. Crumble Undead would do." Then, as they finished speaking, the chamber was flooded with souls, looking for new bodies, as their old ones had been obliterated. They cornered the group... 16 - Revenge of the Slitheen The souls were lookin for new bodies to inhabit, but most of the souls had already retained their old bodies from the Reaper. John was trying to negotiate, when a huge monster appeared before him. "Me and my crew don't need any more bodies, but one thing we do want; the Eternal Void is empty, and you shall re-populate the dead space!" Cyranus Fel-Fotch swiped at John, only to be stopped by Prototype, whose hand had turned into a sword. Both were having a duel, the Slitheen's claws acting as swords. The duel was bitter, but Cyranus simply signalled to his undead brethren and they grabbed the Prototype, even paralysing his circuits. "That is a robot, it does not have a soul. But you humans, have these strange destructive weapons. That is impossible for you. You bunch aren't even a level 5 planet!" "I don't know what the hell you monsters are talking about, but we shall send you back to Hell! Fire now!" John screamed. The Assassin fired full blast at the Slitheen. There was a massive hole in the middle of his head, but frighteningly his face had simply reverted back to what is was before. "Try again, einstein! You can't kill something thats already dead!" But suddenly, a huge nova blast appeared, and sent the Slitheen and other souls flying out of the building. "I'LL BE BACK!" screamed Cyranus. John revived Prototype, and stared at their saviour. A strange man was standing there, with a strange bazooka in hand. "I am Mutra Achilos, and I am your saviour!" Arnie 20:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) 17 - Ok... "Ok, thanks but we've gotta go somewhere," he said, grabbing proto, malfoy and the assassin, then dropping a random combination of runes onto the ground and dissappearing. Boop! They appeared in the Dracomancer stronghold. There was chaos, the undead attacking left, right, and centre. The elites had the right idea, firing crumble undead to hold them off. "Help!" somebody shouted, "They've possessed the Ugaki!" "Time to run..." said the assassin, grabbing two swinsuits, as Malfoy and Proto could breath underwater. They Swam to the surface, and then saw what had become on Port Khazard. It was hell on earth RuneScape. 18 - Watch the Skies The sanctuary bases were getting full. The trillions of undead on the planet hadn't found them. Yet. The skies were darker. Day seemed to be night. The darkness of the planet is due to many gigantic objects entering the atmosphere. The Zantrozian Arbiters came first. Three stealth starfighters came and started to bomb the sanctuary bases. After that, the Arbiter's "mothership" came along, deploying about 300 troops. The sanctuary bases were made of dragon metal, but that won't save them. 75% of Gielinor population are in these sanctuary bases. They need a hero. Cratus was watching from a safe distance. He was shocked to see ruthless aliens killing innocent people. It was a slaughter house. All sanctuary bases had been broken into now. "Cratus ponders what Drauss would do in a situation like this?" Arnie 15:42, 11 January 2008 (UTC) 19 - Return of an Emperor Two dark figures appeared around the group, and they were teleported out. Boop The Figures revealed themselves. The one nearest proto was the Dargenath, while the one near john was Draco himslf. "I saw that my followers were in danger", Draco said, "I knew I must do something. I pulled my brother from the Void and set to work. I arranged spirits to be sent to protect you. I brought another soul out of the Void to tell you what to do. Albus." He said, giving Malfoy a slight nod, which he returned. They were on the Draconic Plane. Dargenath opened his mouth, and his tongue hissed, " We will give you this stone, which will teleprt you anywhere. It has to be specific though, so you cannot teleport to a lost item, for example." "We will go now. Thank you for your help" "We will be watching over you, young one." Boop They appeared in the clearing near the old Ardgoune base. They walked into the circle of stones, which by now were lumps of moss, and walked down the stairs that had suddenly appeared. As they walked into the ( seemingy ) empty cavern, the stairs dissapeared and John said, in a cold voice, " We Are Not Alone " To be continued... '' 20 - Questions, Questions... Mutra Achilos found John Dixon and his "crew", in the base. "Before you can escape from me again, I came finding you for a very important reason. I tracked you here, using this tele-tracker." "But who are you, and why do you need us?" "I told you, iam Mutra Achilos. Iam part of the Gielinor Defender Group, RuneScape's finest millitary army against alien attacks. We have used alien technology from previous invasions, and created a full fleet of battle cruisers." "But I need information, and you will supply it. I was present during all 4 alien invasions, starting 12 years ago. But I was never in battle. I stayed my distance." "I have all the information I need about the great Battle of Asgarnia, but the Scorpozi invasion remains a mystery...you there, John Dixon, were present, correct?" "Er..." "Good. They are coming back. I need to know their weaknesses! And what about the time Mt. Titania cracked in two? Why were these "Arbiters" there? And this scanning device implies you are not human. Are you an agent for one of '''them'?!" Mutra pointed the nova blaster at John. "State your allegiance, and make sure it is the truth! And I also want answrs to my questions! I will only shoot if you are some sort of scout for the invaders!" Arnie 16:59, 11 January 2008 (UTC) 21 - Bombardment Cratus was still wandering about his course of action when a soldier stepped in. "Sir?" "Mmm?" "The fleet is ready for the bombardment." he whispered. "Cratus thinks this is excellent!" Cratus jumped up from his seat, and said: "I want a 3-hour bombardment on Lumbridge! Withdraw all forces!" "If I might ask, sir, why risk destroying Lumbridge?" "Precisely! Why did the undead attack there first, Cratus thought. Then, Cratus realised, that they must think it is important! Reducing it to rubble will trick them and make them focus on somewhere else." "Yes sir! ---- Suddenly, the GDG's forces pulled back, as if repulsed by a huge - er - something. Troops fled down into the swamps, up to the field, west to forest and east to Al Kharid, making the undead think they had won. Until one hell of a bombardment hit them. Imbued with magic, the shells and missiles erupted into halos of blue fire, shredding any undead caught within their blast radius. Acid-belching whizz-bombs spun through the air, scattering dollops of corrosive acid everywhere, before exploding on the ground or on a building. Slowly, the town was reduced to rubble. But still more souls were coming through the tunnel, pouring out into the real world. Until the flow started to peter out, until no one came through. But there was still stuff inside; namely, eight Prodigies and Drauss. --Fegaxeyl 18:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) 22 - Well for your information... "Well for you information, I am John Wulfric Hobnob Butter (Not Margerine) Martin Dixon. I am a Time Lord. I am 789 years old, and I'm the one whose gonna save your life and the billions of live around us! We do not need your help, and we only wish to help you to the extent of saving your life!" "Come on John, Give him a chance!", Prototype said. "You can #buzz# come with us #buzz#" "I accept your invitation as long as you tell me the info on the way". John grumbled as they moved further into the chamber. The chandaliers that once glowed red were now unlit, and they seemed to be a beacon of Gielendor's situation. "Where was it?" asked The Assassin, scratching his non-visible goatee. "Over here!" Shouted Malfoy. There was a stone tablet on the wall in place of the book. Inscribed on it was: To find the thing you seek, Fix the spurting leak, The place where your book will be found, '' 5000 leages of sea, not ground '' "We're divin' boys!" 23 - Division Drauss and the Prodigies did not know where they were. Their minimaps were offline, and they were surrounded by a huge silver tunnel, with "windows" into the outside world. Most of the windows showed spectacular star clusters or just blank space, but a few showed planets, and what was on them. On one planet, there was chaos. "Gielinor!" realised Drauss. "What about Gielinor?" asked Mordi. "Can't you see what's going on? This is the Void, and it's contents have been emptied onto RuneScape!" "So...?" wandered Creeth. "For Sara's sake! We need to go back and help them!" "But -" started Doarle. "- We only get the oppurtunity to enter Hell once every eighty thousand years if you're still alive!" finished Yargther. "We have to save Wisey," agreed Urtur. "No way guys!" challenged La'ab, "We need to save Gielinor! Who knows - in twenty years time we might have the technology to rip open the Void and then rescue the Wise Old Man!" "Yup," Thyra nodded, "I'm all for saving Gielinor." "That makes three," smiled Drauss. "Three to six." pointed out Yargther, "That means we're still for finishing the mission." "You are for finishing the mission," whispered Thyra, in a threatening tone, "Us three are going back to Gielinor and rescue the Wise Old Man later." "Yeah!" exclaimed Mordi, suddenly, "Our priorities have always been RuneScape first, mission second." "So you're with us?" asked La'ab. "Duh. I'd rather run the risk of having to wait until I'm old and crippled to save the Wise Old Man than stay in this Void forever with no Gielinor to return to." Arguments broke out. The shouts of the Prodigies were so loud it seemed like Drauss was hearing white noise. >>'Activate sound control Y/N' Bleeeeeeeeeeeep! A horribly high-pitched note reverberated through the helmets of the Prodigies, shutting them up. When it stopped, Drauss spoke calmly: "As commander I'm ordering you all to return to RuneScape and help out with the battle. You should be able to find a way out at the end of this tunnel." "And you, boss?" asked Doarle. "I'm gonna stay here and save the Wise Old Man myself." "What? You'll never find him!" muttered Yargther. "On the contrary," said Drauss, pointing out a nearby "window." Outside was a glowing wormhole, and suspended in front of it by bizarre, impossible strings was the Wise Old Man. "Good luck!" he said, floating up to the window and emptying thirty rounds from his kinetic rifle into it. The magic field composing it fizzled into nonexistence. "Get going!" he called, as he activated his vacuum-lock and jumped out the hole in existence. The Prodigies "swam" through the air to the bottom of the tunnel. Drauss took one look back, then heaved himself through the hole and entered into space. The Prodigies arrived in a quite obliterated Lumbridge. Cratus was more than surprised when he heard they had arrived. The Wise Old Man was shocked to see a futuristically-armoured person come floating through space to rescue him. And then the true battle began. --Fegaxeyl 09:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) 24 - Sacrifices must be taken "I cannot dive!" Said Prototype "You may not have to.", Said John, "I have realised something. I sense rescuers in the void. Humans. We cannot close the void with them still in it! We need you, prototype, to send a vision screen to them to tell them to come out. Can you do that?" "I will try" "Ok, gang, we'll have to brave port Khazard. I'll use the Tele -... pebble, and instantly go there." Boop! "Quick, grab a suit and Dive!" They rushed about in a frenzy, and when all of them were underwater, they dove. The underwater world was much more serene and peacefull than the world above. They guessed that the book, or a further clue, would be near the Giant Crabs. They swam over and asked them about any strange tablets or books. "Well, funny fish, we see big, flat rock fall in mudskipper hole. We too big to go in so we no look for it." "Over here," The assassin whispered. They all climbed through the hole, and, sure enough, was a tablet. This one had the following written on it: The thing you seek must be important, You've followed me here, under the sea, I could be a murderer, I could be an ant, Find the wrong mudskipper, and you'll be it's tea. The group looked around, with a sour look on their faces. ---- A video screen appeared in front of The wise old man and Drauss. "You must escape from the #Buzz# void , before we #buzz# clo...". and with that it shut down. "Well duh!" said Drauss. 25 - Planet of the Lost :During the whole of this chapter, the song Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park is played. The Scorpozi were here. Many citizens recognized them. Then Scorpozis Prime entered the atmosphere, smashing all glass on Gielinor in the process. The giant beast overshadowed Falador. The killing spree continued. The Karazahn also arrived, with their starship fleet, shooting lasers and attacking the GDG fleet. Undead Hydraxites sieged Al-Kharid. Undead Daleks hovered in the swamps of Morytania. Undead everywhere. "This planet is lost." muttered Tarachi. He sighed and was killed by a Scorpozi. The Arbiters had destroyed every sanctuary bases. All survivors were in hiding. And Angeror just fed off the chaotic energy. But there was a disturbance in the force. The Wise old man was being rescued! Angeror wondered how anyone could enter Hell or the Eternal Void without dying. He teleported to the Wise old man's prison. Angeror found Drauss and the old man, and grabbed them. "One minute you're on top, the next you're not. Watch it drop, making your heart stop, just before you hit the floor!" Angeror dropped them on the floor, where the ground had suddenly become a pit full of monstrous alien worms. "They will devour anything in their way. You know, rescuing this old git is the death of you, Drauss. I will make sure your friends die on Gielinor, fighting valiantly in battle." Angeror disappeared in the shadows. The monster worms cornered them... Arnie 10:11, 12 January 2008 (UTC) 26 - Bringing the fight to them "DO SOMETHING!" screamed Drauss. "Drauss?" asked the Wise Old Man, "Is it really you old chap?" "DID YOU HEAR ME? DO SOMETHING NOW!" "Relax," smiled the Wise Old Man, "That wormhole will help us." "What?" "You don't spend five years suspended in front of an amazing feat of nature and not learn something about it!" "Well, Professor, a Maths lesson sure would be useful right now!" "Don't worry, old fellow. That wormhole is about to..." Suddenly, the wormhole erupted in a flash of light that seemed to be penned by a bizarre ripple. The ripple tore through the wormslugs, but Drauss and the Wise Old Man were protected by a shield the latter had just created. Then, suddenly, the ripple splintered and the "shards" imploded, reduced to tiny beads. These beads flew back into the dying wormhole, and ripped through the sides and collapsed the wormhole's "mouth." "Nice trick," complimented Drauss, "But how do we get out?" "Aha!" cried the Wise Old Man, "We simply teleport away!" "What?!" "No no, if we combine our two teleports - you do have a teleport - oh, good - we should create a powerful enough spell to catapault us back to RuneScape!" "Er... spiffing?" "Spiffing it is! Let's go!" ---- Cratus was shocked. Everywhere, millions of undead creatures were destroying RuneScape. All the Sanctuary bases had been obliterated, although thankfully no-one had died. But even so, that meant there were 100,000 civilians protected only by a battery of quad-missiles and a triaxial shield screen (they had been teleported to a Fortress Island that the GDG had owned). Cratus sighed. True, in the last invasion the deaths had been worth the alliance that had risen from the ashes. But now, what use was a simple alliance between mainland Gielinor and the populace of the Crate Archipelago. The Crate Archipelago? thought Cratus, hopefully. Then, suddenly, he sprung up and ran to the Commander of Civilian Activities. "You!" Cratus called, "Cratus orders you to set up a one-way teleport link!" "Where to, sir?" asked the Commander. "From the Fortress Island to the Crate Archipelago! No undead are there, enquires Cratus?" "No, sir!" called one of the Alien Monitors. "Good! Get everyone through ASAP!" "Yes sir!" bellowed the Commander, as Cratus walked off. "Sir!" said a redcoated human running up to Cratus, "We've just got reports of the Prodigies returning!" "Knew that." "And - er - Commander Drauss and the Wise Old Man!" Cratus, who had been drinking a cup of coffee, spat it out. "They're here?" "Yes sir." "Woohoo! Boo-yah! Whoop!" Cratus cheered, then did a little jig (only to stop it suddenly when he noticed everyone was looking), "Ahem, ah, send out one of our Cyberdestroyers to pick them up and return them to the base!" "Yes sir!" Cratus smiled for the first time since the undead had attacked. --Fegaxeyl 10:41, 12 January 2008 (UTC) 27 - Of Cyborgs and Skin Suits After he had finished working out the clue, John reluctantly filled Mutra in with the details. Mutra was suspiciously interested. "Well, you coming with us Mutra?" "Im sorry, but no. My mission has been accomplished. Anyway, Im rusting up." He lifted up his shirt, and it was robotic. His legs were also robotic. "My secret shame. I am a cyborg." "Wait, i thought you were human?" "Iam part human. I had a terrible accident a few years back, but the GDG rescued me and turned me into this." Mutra was about to wish them farewell, when a fat person swam up to them. "Excuse me, you are the Dracomancer John Dixon, spirit Malfoy, the Assassin and cyborg Mutra Achilos?" Before they could answer, the fat guy unzipped his forehead, and Cyranus Slitheen was revealed. "You wouldn't believe who has put a bounty on your heads! The lord Angeror himself! I shall be the one claiming the benefits!" "Swim you guys! I can buy time!" Mutra shouted. John and everyone reluctanly swam. Mutra pointed his nova blaster at the Slitheen, but he just ate it. He picked up Mutra, squeezed and squeezed until he was nothing more than a pile of metal. John was shocked to witness this. He swore revenge before swimming into a cave. Arnie 12:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) 28 - Escape Mudskippers could now come out of the cave. John picked a random one and fired a spell at it, and, sure enough, it dissappeared, a tablet appearing in it's place. The clue told them to kill the one who had sent them to hell. "We have to kill... Death. The Grim Reaper. The King of Darkness. How can you commit an act of murder on the one who allows one to do so?" "I'm guessing that yet another spell must be cast, or item to be found?" Said Malfoy. They climbed onto land and teleported back into their old base, which had now become their camp ground."The Staff of Power. Have you heard of it?" "Oh god, don't remind me." Said john, nearly falling over when hearing it. "We'll need to visit the PeaceKeepers. Again to Varrock!" The next one'll be longer. I promise. Really 29 - Two men vs. the World Drauss and the Wise Old Man had arrived, but not in a great place. Their teleport had worked fairly well, until they realised they had reentered RuneScape from several metres up. "Aaah!" the cried as they tumbled the last few dozen metres. For a moment, they slumped on the ground, dizzy, then they picked themselves up. "Ooh..." said the Wise Old Man, "Where are we?" "Er..." Drauss waited for his HUD minimap display to flicker on. When it did, he thought there was something wrong - the ground was red instead of the usual purple-pink. Then Drauss realised that the ground was purple-pink on the map - it was just obscured by red dots. And red dots meant enemies. Drauss looked around. All around them stood a horde of undead imps. "Imps?" sniggered the Wise Old Man. That was when the imps leapt, fluttering their tiny wings and swinging their tinier swords. "Aah!" said the Wise Old Man as the imps descended on him. He tried to bat them away and kick them whilst Drauss loaded his Battery Blaster. "Eat acid punkolas!" Drauss shouted, and fired the Blaster. The cap at the end of the barrel flicked open, spewing small, cylindrical batteries. The batteries each locked on to an individual target, and a tiny device inside each one opened the top ever so slightly. When the battery hit it's target, the lid snapped off and enriched battery acid spilt all over the target. Imps fell and collapsed on the ground as the acid ate through their undead skins. Drauss fired repeatedly until every imp was dead, or twitching on the floor. "That's a nasty weapon you've got there, old son!" commented the Wise Old Man. "Does the job though." shrugged Drauss. "Do you know where we are?" asked the Wise Old Man. "Er... oh, here we go - the Sarim Peninsula." answered Drauss. "Spiffing! I need to get runes, though." "Nah, you don't want runes. My GDG is completely independent of magic. We use stuff like this!" said Drauss, handing the Wise Old Man a Diskazor. The gun was lime green and inside was a cache of steel-alloy ultra-nano discs. "Hey..." wondered Drauss, "What's that over there?" he said, peering out into the bay. Then he exclaimed, "It's the base! Excellent! If we can get a boat..." he was going to finish, but then he saw that Port Sarim was being torn apart by a legion of undead demons. "Ready to test out that Diskazor?" Drauss asked the Wise Old Man. --Fegaxeyl 09:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) 30 - Getting the Staff They appeared in the cannon hold , where they had found the Assassin, and cast some defencive spells around the weaker walls. They, using the same method John's team had used in R-Sop, they "Dug" holes in the wall, eventully comeing out in another chamber belonging to the Peacekeepers. After about half an hour of fighting off spirits, the Peacekeepers came back to their base. John went up to the leader, and said, in a panting voice, "We need the staff." As if lighting had just struck, the leader ( can't remember his name Dang!) jumped at the thought." Why do you need an item of such great power? " he said. "This is for the world, whateveryournameis. You've seen it out there!You don't think we need to stop it?" "You think the staff can stop it?" "No, but we'll need it to find an object that can!" "Well, usually we would go on such an important mission, but I think you might just be suitable. Ok. Have the Staff" And then he handed over the staff, glowing. When John held it, his body was showered in an almost unnatural warmth. His arm felt numb with the power it held. "Now just to find the big Guy himself." said Malfoy "Hell." Said pototype, "The most horrible and most unpleasant place ever to exist, and it is the place we mosty desire to go to " 31 - Hunters The undead Hydraxites were now on the prowl. They wanted to find the Staff of Power. Karaza also remembered this artefact. One battle cruiser rose into the sky to look for it. But the Hydraxites found it first. John was holding the staff, when the flying Hydraxites swooped down. Prototype was shooting them rapidly, but it had no effect. Being undead and all. Hydraxor held John by the neck. "Give me the staff, puny human!" But John used the staff's power and obliterated Hydraxor. Prototype, Malfoy and Assassin were being taken away as prisoners by the Hydraxites. Arnie 20:57, 13 January 2008 (UTC) 32 - Well that screws me up... John watched as his friends were dragged away. He held the tele-pebble in his hads and though, '' I need to go to the Hydraxite ship ''. And with the sound, he appeared in the ship. He skulked around, walking through dark corridors and doorways.He came across the cells where they were being kept, allthough the Assassin wasn't there. He used the staff to progressively melt the deadlock seals. After they were out, A hydraxite walked into the chamber. With one shot of his gun, john's body fell on the floor. "They killed Johny!" "Those idiots!" =Other stuff= Category:The evil dude Category:Role Play